The Girl Next Door that Meant so Much More
by pacesettergurl18
Summary: Every time Albus Potter would look back on that summer, a small smile would light up his face as he remebered the girl with the lovely blue eyes... She would, always, be his girl next door that had meant so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written in forever! It feels good to be back, though. Anyway, I don't know how much more I am going to add to this… Depends.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.**

There is always that one time in a person's life where they feel as if everything is lost, and seek comfort in the strangest places and people. During then, true friendships and relationships are made, the kind that create lifelong memories. It just so happened that Albus Severus had one of these times, during the summer of his third year at Hogwarts, and found solace in a certain girl by the name of Margot Mulholland.

The Potters lived on a large country property, far away from the prying eyes of the rest of the Wizarding world, and the curious ones of the Muggles. The three Potter children grew up quietly in the lovely seclusion of their home, all three of them intelligent and delightful in their own way. James, the oldest, was a prankster like his two namesakes; Albus, the quietest of the three, was a thoughtful boy who was very intellectual, but didn't mind playing outside with his siblings every once and a while. Lily, the youngest and only girl, was bright, cheerful, and extremely witty. She could make just about anybody laugh, and her aptitude for reading made her a particular favorite with her aunt Hermione, though she never showed it.

The story of Albus and Margot began when he returned from a rather rocky third year at Hogwarts. Ben, his closest friend, was moving out of the country and transferring to a foreign Wizarding school which his father had attended that summer. This news deeply upset Albus, and for the first week of summer break he refused to leave his room. James tried to cheer him up to no avail; Lily had bought him the book on Quidditch that he had wanted since forever, but it didn't help in the slightest. Mystified at their son's sudden change, Harry and Ginny decided to leave him be and see if he would move off his cross mood.

Albus sulked around for a few more days in his room. Finally, the warm summer air wafting over towards him from his open window was too tempting, and he decided to venture outside for a bit of a walk to clear his head.

Since his family lived in a remote area, Albus could walk miles in any direction without being spotted by their nearest Muggle neighbors. The tall trees that surrounded the Potters' backyard were a favorite place of Albus's to go when he was upset. Today, however, the heat was scorching and the humidly was oppressive, causing Albus to think longingly of the river deep in the woods that, prior to Hogwarts, his cousins and siblings had spent many summers by. So, changing his course, he headed for the promising waters of the stream.

But he wasn't the only one thinking along those lines.

When Albus reached the bank that ran alongside the clear, bubbling water, he was surprised to see a figure sitting there already, with her legs dangling in the water. A few feet away from her laid a towel, a pair of shoes, and an apple. He knew immediately that this girl was one of the Muggle neighbors he was continually warned to stay away from. Albus, keeping his eyes on her, stepped backwards slowly and noiselessly, fading into the surrounding trees. He held his breath as he made his way out of the clearing until…

_CRACK._

He had stepped on a branch, startling the girl. She quickly hopped up and stood, demanding into the foliage, "Who's there?"

Albus, frozen in fear, didn't quite know what to do. He stood there, heart pounding, and hoping that she didn't walk too far towards him.

"I can yell!" the girl called out again, a note of panic in her voice now, "I will, I promise!"

And then, out of nowhere, the girl threw back her head and let out a shrill shriek that broke the silence of the little clearing.

"Shh!" said Albus, throwing caution to the winds as he darted out of his hiding place. He knew he would be in big trouble if his parents found out he was snooping around and scaring Muggles. "Stop yelling like a bloody banshee!"

The girl closed her mouth and turned soundlessly to him, her eyes slowly raking over his lanky form. Albus stared nervously back, taking in her features too. It was the first time he had gotten a _good_ look at her, and he was surprised.

She had dark, shoulder length curly hair, sparkling blue eyes framed by thick eyelashes and rosy cheeks. For some reason, she looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" she demanded bluntly.

"I could ask you the same."

A small frown formed on her face.

"Fine," she huffed. "I'm Margot. Now, who _are _you?"

"I'm Albus," he said cautiously. A small laugh escaped from Margot's pink lips, which fleetingly, but strongly, reminded him of Lily.

"Funny name," she said scrutinizing him with an air of superiority. "Matches you well, I guess."

Albus looked down and realized he must look strange to a Muggle. He still hadn't taken off his Hogwarts robes, his jeans were stained and ripped, plus his hair was messier than usual, as he hadn't combed it in days. He also became uncomfortably aware of the fact he hadn't showered in that week.

Nervously trying to flatten it, he shrugged.

"Where are you from?" she asked boldly, her eyes still on his.

"Er… A bit down the way," he answered vaguely. "And you?

"I live down Wildefield Lane," she said, pointing southwards.

Albus had seen the place just once, but knew it was a rich suburb packed with snobby Muggle children. This girl certainly fit in that category, with her obviously expensive clothes and her arrogant tone. Albus couldn't help but start to dislike her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, indicating around. _"_This land doesn't belong to _you, _so really, you're trespassing."

Albus stared at her, his temper rising. His week had been a terrible one, and he was just _itching_ to vent some of his frustration off…

"It's not yours either," he growled.

Silence fell between the two as they glared daggers at each other.

"I know who you are," Margot drawled suddenly, crossing her arms and frowning. "_You're_ one of those strange Potters that no one ever sees."

"So? What if I am?" Albus responded hotly, clenching his teeth.

To his great surprise, Margot started laughing, all her anger momentarily forgotten.

"I know you! Your brother, Jacob or something, used to be good friends with my brother when they went to school, but that was _ages _ago. He told me that Jacob had a brother that was my age who could possibly be my friend. But we never saw him again; Jacob told us that he was going to some boarding school far away…"

"It's_ James_, and don't pry into things that youshouldn't," snapped Albus. "It's none of _your_ business anyway."

Margot's smile vanished from her face instantly. She looked affronted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude about it," she said quickly.

He was starting to get annoyed at her sudden mood changes.

"Too late," Albus said, his esteem of her sinking lower and lower. After all, he had better things to do than argue with stubborn girls. "I'm leaving."

"No! Please don't!" Margot cried, grabbing his arm. The two of them froze for a minute, both shocked at what had just happened.

Albus looked down at the hand clutching his sleeve, and back to its owner, whose face was fiery red. She immediately let him go.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stay," Margot repeated, her eyes pleading. "Please?"

"Why?" Albus asked, starting to feel suspicious. He should have left when he had the chance, but he was mildly interested in Margot, a fact he would never admit to himself.

"I-I need some company…" she began and her face turned red again. "I-I don't have many friends. There. Laugh."

She said this all very face, and didn't meet his curious gaze. Though he didn't like this girl, he couldn't help but be a bit sorry for her.

"It's no surprise when you taunt people like that," he said, frowning. "It serves you right."

Margot sat down criss-cross at his feet in the dirt, looking up at him. Her hands were clasped in her lap.

"I know. Please?"

Albus weighed his options carefully. He could return to his stuffy room and mope about Ben; he could again go back to his room and try and talk to James, or he could spend time here, with Margot. Deciding that returning to the house would arouse suspicions, he dropped to the ground opposite her.

"Fine," he said gruffly. "But it's because I have nothing else to do."

Margot gave him a radiant smile, and flipped over on her stomach, feet in the air and her face cupped in her hands. She looked completely different from the girl that scoffed at his baggy jeans.

"So," she said formally, as if they had not spent the last five minutes arguing. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

And so Albus sat there for the next hour, telling her as much as he could about himself and answered the many questions she asked. Slowly, his first impression of her changed: She seemed like a lonely girl that just needed some company. It turned out that she had a good sense of humor and, in Albus's opinion, a rather pretty smile.

"I really need to go now," said Albus, sitting up and dusting off his robes. It had to be mid-afternoon, and he hadn't eaten. Plus, his family would notice his absence before long. He was a terrible liar, so he knew he couldn't talk his way out of awkward questions like James could. "I've spent far too long here anyway."

Margot sighed, standing up too. She was a few inches taller than him.

"I suppose. Are you coming back here tomorrow?"

"Depends," he answered, not meeting her hopeful gaze.

Margot shrugged, pulling at her wrist for a hairtie. She put her curly hair up into a ponytail, which really brought out her defined cheekbones. As he watched her, Albus felt an uncomfortable jolt in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger.

"I'm here nearly every day; usually I swim."

"I'll keep that in mind," Albus responded. He gave her an awkward little wave and fled away in the opposite direction as fast as he could before she saw his face burning.

When he had at last reached the side door of his house, he slid down the wall, chest heaving, His face was dripping sweat, and his hair hung limply in his face. A thought suddenly dawned on him as he relived Margot's encounter, a certain something Ben had once said:

_Never get too close to a Muggle until you're out of school, because I'll bet five sickles that your differences will cause it to all end in heartbreak._

_Well, _thought Albus grimly as a picture of Margot's smiling face flashed across his memory, I_ never really did listen to you, Ben…_

And, heart thumping, Albus decided that he would go for a bit of swimming the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Al! Where have you been?"

A shaggy brown head bounded into the door, nearly crashing into Albus. The tall form of James Potter came into view, mischievous smile and all.

"Walking," responded the younger brother shortly.

"Real shocker."

"Then why did you ask?"

James just shrugged and collapsed in a nearby chair.

"It's absolutely sweltering out there; you're sweating buckets."

Albus took the seat across from him, wiping his face. His legs had seized up from his exertion, and he was terribly thirsty

"I'm going to play some Quidditch later, want to come? Dad said he would let Lily borrow his old Firebolt… My new Lightning Streak makes that thing look ridiculous, but oh well," said James.

"Yeah, I'll come, but I need a shower first."

"I agree," said James, wrinkling his nose, "you smell the Apothecary in Diagon Alley."

Albus rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to get a drink. The cool water was so refreshing after the heat of the day, and Albus gratefully gulped down three cups before going upstairs to shower. Thankfully his parents weren't around, because he was sure that they would ask questions, as his face hadn't been seen in nearly six days.

Once in the shower, the cool water beating on his sun burnt back, Albus could finally think more clearly, though no matter how hard he tried, Margot's name kept surfacing in his mind. Never had one girl occupied his head for that long, and it was disconcerting to him. Of course, Albus didn't have time for _that_ kind of thing. Margot was a friend at best, and could never, would never, become more.

_Stop thinking about it, _Albus told himself firmly. _Move on, she is just a girl._

When his hair was washed, and he was dressed in a clean shirt and shorts, he joined James and Lily downstairs. As usual, Lily was curled into a ball in her favorite reading chair, a book on her lap, and James was stretched on the couch, flipping through channels on the television.

"There's never anything interesting on this bloody thing," James mumbled, throwing the remote down. "Why Muggles fancy these things, I don't know…"

Lily raised her head as Albus sat down. She looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh, it's you," she said blankly.

"That's right. Missed me-"

"Are we playing Quidditch now?" asked James impatiently, cutting off Albus.

"No, Dad needs to be home so he can get the broom out, and we aren't allowed to go flying when Dad or Mum isn't home. Plus, I'm not that good of a flyer," Lily said, shutting her thick book and shaking her fiery hair out of her face.

"You're a Potter, how bad can you be?" asked James.

"I'm pretty awful."

"Probably not _that_ bad."

"But I am," said Lily firmly.

"But you promised, so get up," responded James, stalking off to get his broom. "Al, I'll get your broom."

That summer, due to his good marks, James had gotten the newest broom, the _Lightning Streak III_. There was barely an hour that passed when James wasn't riding it. Albus, who had purchased his broom with his own money, didn't practice half as much as James, but still enjoyed the sport.

"I really wished I hadn't promised James anything," sighed Lily. "He kept nagging me about it; I mainly agreed just to shut him up."

Five minutes later, the three were making their way to the wide, open field that they used to practice, Lily dragging behind. She sat down on the yellow grass with a dramatic sigh.

"I don't even have a broom! So why did you make me come?" she asked indignantly.

"Because you need to do something other than read," said James, kicking off hard from the ground without a backwards glance. Albus gave her a small shrug and took off after his brother, thrilled to be in the air again. The two chased after each other, shouting and laughing like the best of mates. They tossed a soccer ball back and forth in lieu for a Quaffle, and baseball bats for Beater bats.

Lily enjoyed watching them, but soon the heat got to her and she returned to the house. But it wasn't long before she reappeared, however, this time she was accompanied by another figure. Sure enough, it was none other than their father, disheveled with a deep scowl on his face. It took about three seconds to realize how furious he was.

"JAMES SIRIUS!" he yelled. "ALBUS SEVERUS, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

The two boys darted towards the ground immediately. Seldom did their father raise his voice, and when he did, they knew they were in _serious_ trouble.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?" he shouted, his glasses askew. "YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT YOU ABSOULTEY CANNOT FLY IN OPEN DAYLIGHT WHILE GINNY AND I AM GONE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR WITS?"

"Dad," said James quietly. It was hard to miss the note in panic in his voice, and the lack of his usual carefree composer. "I wasn't thinking, I just-"

"Well, that's obvious!" said Harry, chest heaving still. "I mean, if Lily hadn't told me, who knows what could have happened, the Muggles could have spotted you…"

James's frightened expression changed rapidly. His face flushed and the tips of his ears became red, which happened when he got extremely angry.

"Lily," repeated James, barely controlling his rage.

"Yes, your sister whom I see you care _nothing _about… You are in charge of her when we aren't home! And what do I find when I walk in? Her all alone, her brothers nowhere to be seen! Albus!" added Harry without warning as his eye caught sight of him. "I would have thought better of you… Wait until I tell your mother…!"

Lily, who was standing next to her father looking smug during this confrontation, started at the mention of her name and immediately tried to hide behind her father. The look of fury that James was directing towards her quelled any superior feelings she might have had.

"I am fed up with you," said their father, his eye gleaming. "James- you are grounded for a week- no leaving the house."

"What?" yelped James. "Albus was out too!"

"Both of you," said Harry sternly. "And that's just my punishment… Get in the house. Now."

Albus, whose insides were clutched in shame, immediately became indignant.

"But Dad," Albus started, gesticulating wildly, "I-"

"No, I have heard enough. Give me your brooms and its straight to your rooms, the both of you."

The boys, sensing defeat, reluctantly handed over their brooms. James made a point of shooting Lily a filthy look, with a rude sign that, in Albus's opinion, would have earned him a well-deserved summer in his room. Lily's wide brown eyes swam with tears.

"I swear, wait until Dad leaves," murmured James, clenching his fists.

"You're being a bit harsh on her though," said Albus fairly, though he was upset at her too. "I mean, she wouldn't purposely get us in trouble."

"Oh yes she would," answered James darkly as he pushed open the front door. "I found her diary last night and was taunting her about having a crush on some boy named Daniel in her year."

James smirked at this, but then looked solemn again almost instantly.

"What's mum going to say…" groaned James, branching off to his room distractedly.

Alone once more in his room, Albus laid down heavily on his bed as a thought crossed his mind.

_I won't be able to see Margot for a whole week._

This thought was unfathomable in Albus's mind. So much could happen in that time: She could stop visiting the clearing, go on vacation, get grounded like him… The list was endless.

_You've never broken grounding before, _said the small, devilish part of him who desperately wanted to see Margot the next day. _Why not, just this once?_

_Don't do it, _answered the more reasonable part of his mind. _If you get caught, who knows when you'll be let out?_

Why did he have to listen to James? Why him, why now? Yesterday, a punishment like this wouldn't have bothered him one bit, but now the amount of time that he would be stuck in his room seemed impossible. One thing was sure, though: It was going to be a _long _week.


End file.
